La petite créature et l'humain
by Bliblou
Summary: CADEAU POUR ASSOMOIR. OS - Dobby/Rusard. 'Une créature peut-elle réellement tomber amoureuse d'un humain' Dobby perdit ses couleurs et serra les poings. 'Oui. Sans aucun doute' Répondit une voix grave derrière lui.


_Bonjour à tous. _

_Assomoir - adorable lectrice toujours au rendez-vous - m'a écrit dans une review pour 'un secret' ceci :  
_

_'Je vais finir par croire que tu réussirais même à me faire aimer les  
Dobby/Rusard, avec ton talent de conteuse ...'_

_Ce n'est pas pour me vanter ou quoique ce soit aue j'ai écris cette fic mais je voulais justement voir si je parvenais à écrire une fic avec un couple aussi original.  
Vous êtes en quelque sorte des experts à l'aube d'une étude._

_Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture,  
_

* * *

**La petite créature et l'humain**

_Les Conteurs_

Argus Rusard avait toujours pensé que sa vie, du début jusqu'à la fin – jusqu'à aujourd'hui du moins – avait été quelque chose de facile et d'agréable.

Il était aigri et mesquin et se plaisait à l'être. Il aimait son métier dans cette immense école qu'il n'avait hélas jamais pu intégrer et vraiment, tout simplement, tout allait bien.

Et même si les enfants qui évoluaient autour de lui, le détestant et l'évitant, lui donnaient du fil à retordre, il les aimait ces gosses, et il était content de les voir arriver à chaque rentrée scolaire, ou de les voir quitter l'école pour une autre vie quand leurs sept années d'étude étaient passés.

Seuls quelques rares élèves curieux avaient été plus loin que l'extérieur de l'homme et souvent il recevait ceux-là pour un thé. Et chacun se plaisait à dire – entre eux, il ne fallait pas que cela s'ébruite – qu'Argus Rusard était quelqu'un de très intéressant, qui avait tenu à compenser son manque de magie par un immense savoir sur les contes et légendes.

Rusard, l'homme revêche et brusque, était un fabuleux conteur.

Ce fut un de ses jours où le concierge venait de recevoir quelques pensionnaires à goûter qu'il fit la connaissance d'un nouvel elfe de maison venu directement d'une grande famille dont Argus connaissait non seulement le fils – puisqu'il venait d'intégrer sa troisième année et qu'il était un petit con vaniteux et prétentieux (ce que, honnêtement, Argus adorait. Les mèches blondes et le petit visage fin de mignon poupon rendant encore plus diabolique l'enfant) – mais également le père, qui a l'époque – lorsqu'Argus avait commencé à travailler à Poudlard, à 21 ans – était tout aussi fascinant que son fils.

Bien sûr, Lucius et Draco Malfoy étant fait du même bois, ils détestaient forcément le fait qu'Argus soit un Cracmol – un Cracmol concierge, en plus ! – mais Rusard n'y prêtait pas grande attention. Avec son chat – qui était autant malaimé que lui – il connaissait sa valeur et ne faisait pas grand cas des remarques acerbes et de regards narquois et dédaigneux de blondinettes efféminées - Et puis, il pouvait gentiment se venger lors d'heures de colle bien méritées.

Tout cela pour dire – et c'était souvent ainsi, il se perdait dans ses pensées, son chat sous le bras, et perdait le fil de son centre d'attention principal – que ce jour-là, Rusard vit apparaître un elfe qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

Étonné, le concierge – qui il devait l'avouer, avait toujours été fasciné, depuis l'enfance, par toutes ces créatures magiques dont il ne pourrait jamais effleurer la source – vint à la rencontre du petit elfe et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils élimés de son appartement de fonction. « Bonjour mon jeune ami. » Salua poliment Rusard en laissant filer sa chatte.

L'elfe se redressa immédiatement et le fixa de ses immenses yeux verts eau.

« Bonjour Monsieur, Dobby est là pour débarrasser, monsieur. »

« Tu es nouveau ? » Demanda Argus intéressé. L'expression de son visage, sans doute, dû surprendre l'elfe – Dobby – car la petite créature cessa son activité et se tourna complètement vers lui. Elle eut comme un étrange sourire.

« Dobby est arrivé cette année Monsieur. Dobby est le premier elfe libre. Monsieur Harry Potter a permis à Dobby d'être libre. Dobby s'entraîne à dire 'Je', maintenant. »

« Vraiment ? » Argus hocha la tête et se racla la gorge. L'elfe avait recommencé à travailler et Rusard le fixait avec attention. C'était fou comme une si petite créature pouvait maîtriser une si grande magie. Prit d'une curiosité maladive – ce qui lui arrivait souvent – il se lança.

« Dis-moi Dobby, je me suis toujours demandé si votre petit peuple possédait des légendes, des histoires transmises de génération en génération... »

Dobby fut terriblement – encore une fois – surpris que le concierge – qui avait auprès de ses 'collègues' une réputation de terrible et effrayant homme – semble si intéressé. L'elfe n'étant plus comme les autres elfes - l'avait-il seulement jamais été - fut ravi de l'attention porté sur lui par l'homme.

« Oh bien sûr ! Dobby connaît beaucoup d'histoires, de très très vieilles histoires sur les temps reculés de notre civilisation. Quand les elfes de Maison n'étaient encore que des Elfes des près. Dobby…Je…sais même quand nous avons changé de statut et avons été lié ! » L'elfe semblait extatique rien qu'à l'énoncé de son grand savoir et Rusard s'en sentit attendri.

Miss Teigne, lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans son caniveau auprès de sa petite portée de chatons morts, avait le même regard un peu désespéré et plein d'espoir. Angus n'avait rien pu faire pour les chatons, aujourd'hui, il pourrait peut être donné l'opportunité à cette créature de la magie de devenir quelqu'un. Après tout, à lui aussi – créature magique amputée – on lui avait offert une chance.

Se rencognant dans le fond de son fauteuil, Rusard sourit. « Et bien, si tu me racontais cela. » Il tendit la main vers un autre siège rapiécé dans une invite muette.

« Oh !...Oh ! » Ne put que répondre la petite créature. Ses grands yeux globuleux étaient mouillés de larmes. « Monsieur est vraiment quelqu'un. Monsieur est…Dob…Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Dobby est heureux, monsieur. » Prenant pour argent comptant les propos du concierge – et c'était étrange de penser que les elfes pouvaient faire cela, mais Dobby semblait bien différent des autres – le petit elfe se précipita jusqu'au fauteuil et grimpa dessus.

« Dobby raconte l'histoire de la reine des elfes des Près Rosalind, et comment elle tomba amoureuse d'un humain et lui jura fidélité et allégeance… »

Il y avait eu nombre d'histoires ensuite. Argus et Dobby avaient pris l'habitude, leur journée de labeur à chasser des élèves et faire à manger ou le ménage terminé, de se retrouver dans le petit salon du concierge pour parler et raconter encore et encore des histoires inventées ou réels – des Légendes et des Contes magiques.

Parfois, quelques jeunes privilégiés se joignaient à eux, et alors que certains quittaient l'école, de nouveaux tout jeunes et curieux étaient initiés, la seule 'étape de survie' étant de passer outre les rumeurs et d'accepter de se rendre jusque chez le terrible concierge pour frapper à sa porte.

Ce fut en un jour de mai que la relation de l'elfe et du cracmol vint à basculer, alors que le 'club de Contes et Légendes' comme ils s'étaient nommés, était réuni autour de la cheminée étroite de l'appartement.

Un jeune élève arrivé depuis peu – Dennis Crivey – et fasciné par les histoires des deux Conteurs, osa lever la main pour interrompre Dobby. – L'elfe, pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois, racontait l'histoire de Rosalind.

« Dennis ? » L'interrogea le concierge alors que l'elfe s'était tu. Il se tenait juste au pied d'Argus, l'homme étant le seul assis sur un fauteuil.

« Je me demandais, Dobby. Comment c'est possible qu'un elfe des près puisse tomber amoureux d'un humain. C'est un peu étrange non ? » Il grimaça comme si une image fugace et dégoutante était passé devant ses yeux.

Tout de suite, le corps de Dobby se tendit et il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Ce fut alors Rusard qui répondit.

« Le plus important dans l'amour n'est en aucun cas les origines raciales, ou ethniques, de la personne que l'on aime. Le plus important est la réciprocité des sentiments et l'aptitude du couple à passer par-dessus tous les obstacles afin de rester ensemble. Cependant, l'histoire de Rosalind n'est pas un très bel exemple de cet amour, puisque l'homme dont elle était amoureuse n'a fait que l'asservir, et son peuple avec elle. Mais regardes, il y a dans certaines légendes ou histoires vraies, des Centaures qui ont choisis de quitter leur peuple pour vivre avec des humains, ou encore des vampires et des Loups-Garou, qui par amour pour un humain ont choisis de réfréner leurs envies, leur côté maléfique au profit de l'amour. »

L'enfant recommença à froncer les sourcils en palissant et Rusard s'aperçut que tous ses 'disciples' avaient la même expression. Il rit.

« Les gosses. » Soupira t-il. « Vous êtes jeunes et je me doute que vos pensées vont immédiatement au sens 'pratique' de la relation. Mais l'amour n'a parfois pas grand-chose à voir avec un quelconque engagement sexuel –quelques gloussements se firent entendre et Argus tapa du pied – l'amour est un sentiment, le sexe, un besoin narcissique qui peut accompagner et prouver peut être, l'amour que se porte déjà un couple. Mais cela n'a rien d'obligatoire. Le principal, c'est le sentiment qui vous envahi quand vous voyez la personne dont vous rêvez, quand vous avez envie de passer plus de temps avec elle, quand vous souhaiteriez qu'elle partage vos sentiments. » Le concierge ferma un instant les yeux pour les rouvrir ensuite, l'air un peu triste.

« Vous avez été amoureux, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Rusard. » Demanda Luna Lovegood, assis près de Dennis.

Argus ne répondit rien mais se permit un nouveau sourire – toujours un peu triste. Il fit ensuite un vague geste de la main.

« La séance est terminé pour aujourd'hui, rejoignez vos dortoirs et gardez bouche close sur nos petits entretiens. »

C'était toujours ainsi que les rendez-vous se terminaient et les élèves se levèrent immédiatement. En moins de cinq minutes, tous avaient quittés la pièce.

Argus se leva à son tour et contourna Dobby, toujours assis par terre et silencieux, il alla jusqu'à son petit bar et se servit une lampée de whisky.

« Est-ce que Argus est vraiment amoureux ? » Demanda l'elfe dans un souffle – et Argus étaient toujours amusé quand l'elfe lui parlait de cette manière. Il semblait que la créature ne parviendrait jamais à tutoyez ou même vous-vouvoyez son ami.

« Il ne me semble pas que j'ai répondu à cette question. » Répondit le concierge en s'appuyant sur la table de la salle à manger, ouverte sur le salon.

L'elfe de Maison se leva et de sa petite taille, leva la tête vers Rusard en s'approchant de lui. « Arg…_Vous_ étiez sérieux ? Dobby – Il grimaça et se montra du doigt – JE voudrais savoir si ce que vous avez dit sur l'amour entre deux créatures différentes était vraiment possible. »Demanda t-il d'un ton pressé.

Penchant la tête sur le côté et contemplant un instant le petit elfe qui se triturait les mains, Rusard sourit encore.

Il mit ensuite un genoux au sol et fut à la hauteur de la fascinante créature. Ses yeux verts étaient emplis de larmes d'angoisse. Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, le concierge leva sa main et la posa sur le haut de la tête de Dobby. Il sourit.

« Bien sûr que j'étais sérieux, Dobby. Je crois que la race d'un être ne peut effacer des sentiments. Et puis – murmura t-il en s'approchant encore un peu plus, sa main descendant sur l'une des frêles épaules tremblantes du petit être – nous sommes suffisamment vieux et sages (il sourit en disant cela) pour accepter simplement le fait que tous les deux ensemble, nous sommes bien, et que l'on peut bien rester ensemble ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Je resterais toujours l'horrible concierge de Poudlard et toi le premier – et le seul – elfe libre de l'histoire depuis Rosalind. Et tout ira bien comme ça, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Abasourdi, Dobby fixait Argus, une grosse larme vint rouler sur sa joue jusqu'à sa bouche béante. Il acquiesça fébrile, tandis qu'une de ses petits mains venait essuyer sa peau mouillé.

Argus lui rendit son sourire, s'avança doucement et posa un baiser sur le front un peu ridé et dur de la créature. Il se redressa ensuite un peu plus et posa son verre par terre. Tendant les bras, il attrapa Dobby et le monta sur sa hanche.

« Alors allons dormir ! » S'exclama l'homme, vraiment ravi.

Il fit demi-tour et passa une des petites portes du fond. Les bruits de petits sanglots d'espoir résonnait encore dans la pièce silencieuse.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Miss Teigne revint avec une souris dans la gueule, fière et prête à se pavaner devant son maître, elle fut immensément étonné de ne pas le trouver déjà éveillé et prenant son petit déjeuner – elle adorait voir son expression choquée et dégoûtée lorsqu'elle venait déposer à ses pieds (ou sur la table, pourquoi pas) une petite souris éventré.

Miaulant de déception, la grosse chatte s'avança à pas de velours jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de son maître et sauta pour en faire tourner la poignée. Elle entra quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre sombre et sauta d'un pas souple sur le lit.

Ce qu'elle vit alors manqua de la faire dégringoler des draps.

Tout petit et enchevêtré dans des couvertures bien trop larges, dormait profondément l'étrange chose verte qui passait son temps auprès de son maître. Il portait un bas de pyjama rayé – qui était à son maître et avait sans doute été rétréci – et sa tête reposait sur le torse recouvert d'une veste de pyjama verte de son maître tandis que ses petits bras entouraient avec force la taille fine.

Si un chat pouvait paraître ébahi, Miss Teigne aurait remporté là la palme de l'étonnement foudroyant. Miaulant quelques instants plus tard de contrariété, elle s'avança encore sur le lit et vint se poster juste derrière la créature verte qui laissait de l'espace sur le lit et s'enroula près de l'oreiller.

Son maître pouvait bien décider de partager sa vie avec une autre créature qu'elle, mais il était hors de question qu'elle n'ait par le fait plus accès à son petit confort.

Non mais !

* * *

_Ça, c'est fait!_

_J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


End file.
